1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer and a method for terminating power and more particularly to a computer and method for terminating power without the loss of data.
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory such as read only memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. A computer system's main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
The central processing unit is often described as a microprocessor. The microprocessor is an electronic component having internal logic circuitry handling most, if not all, the data processing in the computer system. The internal logic circuitry of microprocessors is typically divided into three functional parts known as the input/output (I/O) unit, the control unit, and the arithmetic-logic unit (ALU). The se three functional parts interact together and determine the power and performance of the microprocessor. The combination of the control unit and the arithmetic-logic unit can be referred to as the central processing unit. Also, the combination of the input/output unit, the control unit, and the arithmetic-logic unit can be referred to as the central processing unit.
One example of non-volatile memory is read only memory (ROM). Information stored in non-volatile memory can remain unchanged even when there is a power failure. The information stored in non-volatile memory will stay there until it is changed. Read only memory (ROM) is used to store important information such as instructions for the central processing unit (CPU). There are different types of read only memory (ROM) including electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) chip and flash-read-only-memory (flash-ROM). The flash-ROM can also be referred to as flash memory. There are differences between an EEPROM chip and flash-ROM, as shown below.
Computer systems include a basic input output system (BIOS) which is an especially important program stored in read only memory (ROM). The basic input output system (BIOS) tests a computer every time the computer is powered on. The basic input output system (BIOS) can allocate a computer system's resources automatically, making adjustments needed to accommodate new hardware. Also, the basic input output system (BIOS) governs how system board components interact.
When the computer system is powered on, the basic input output system (BIOS) immediately takes control of the computer system and its components. The first duty of the basic input output system (BIOS) is to perform a series of diagnostic routines called the power on self test (POST) routine, which ensures that every part of the computer system's hardware is functioning properly.
It is possible for a computer system to be turned off accidentally during data processing. When this occurs, there can be a loss of data.
I have found that when a computer is turned off accidentally during data processing, data can be lost and this can be extremely inconvenient. Efforts have been made in processes pertaining to shutting off power in a computer system.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,283 for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING UNATTENDED ON-DEMAND AVAILABILITY OF A COMPUTER SYSTEM issued to Chou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,877 for APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING CONTINUITY OF OPERATION IN A COMPUTER issued to Hanaoka, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,391 for APPARATUS FOR AND METHOD OF TURNING ON AND SHUTTING OFF A COMPUTING DEVICE issued to Topor.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide an apparatus and method for efficiently and conveniently preventing a loss of data during a shut down of a computer system.